Harry Potters new life
by emmalob98
Summary: what if Harry Potter was absued? what if harry potter was sorted in to slytherin? what if harry potters best friend is Draco Malfoy? starts from their year onwards. Harry is abused but doesn't tell anyone until its almost to late. Good!Malfoys Slytherin!Harry Parental!snape
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

So i'm back again and this time I have decided to try and write a harry in slythrin story with Snape being his guardian and Good!Malfoys

R.I.P alan Rickman

Chapter 1- The Dursleys.

Harry was awoken by the sound of knocking on his door "up! Up now!' screeched his aunt and she walked into the kitchen.

Harry Potter was 13 years old and he lived in the cupboard under the stairs, he wasn't an ordinary boy! No he was a wizard and he had magic. When he was 11 a half-giant called Hagrid came to give him his acceptance letter into Hogwarts for wizardry where he was to learn all about Magic.

When he was first given the letter his aunt petunia and uncle Vernon had moved him to his cousin Dudleys second bedroom, however when he came home from his first year at Hogwarts he was given back his old bedroom- freaks like him weren't allowed proper rooms.

He missed Hogwarts and he had only been back a few days, he wished dearly that he could owl his best friend Draco Malfoy and that he could owl his head of house professor Snape and explain what was happening but he knew the consequences of telling people.

"up!" his aunt screeched again

"coming aunt petunia" he rolled over wincing at the pain from his ribs, he knew if he didn't get up soon than the pain would be worse.

Walking out of the cupboard he headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast ready for his aunt and uncle. Dudley had stayed over at his friends house.

If he didn't burn breakfast maybe he would be lucky enough to get some left overs. With that in mind he quickly started getting pots and pans out and getting the bacon and eggs out of the fridge.

'uncle Vernon, what would you like with your bacon and eggs?' harry asked timidly while looking at the floor. First rule was that freaks were not allowed to look at his betters.

"toast, and lots of it" Vernon snapped at the boy "and make it quick boy"

Harry, quickly to avid his uncles wrath made the breakfast and plated it up, calling up "breakfast is on the table2 while he quickly made unlce Vernon a black coffee with 4 sugars and his aunt Petunia a glass of Apple Juice.

He stepped back so he was out of the way while they ate making sure that they had everything they needed, once they were finished eating he got to eat the last bit of cold toast that was too burnt for uncle Vernon.

"here boy!" his uncle said shoving a piece of paper in his hand. His chores "these better be done by the time I get home or you'll be in trouble" he said with a smirk.

Harry looked at his list of chores and felt dread in his stomach, the list was too long there was no way he was going to be able to complete the list before his uncle got home.

However he still got on with the chores, doing all the inside jobs before going out to do the garden chores. By lunch time he had just finished tidying the house and had got Aunt Petunias agreement that the house had been done to a good enough standard for him to start outside.

Harry quickly worked in the garden, he started with the weeding of the plans, then mowing the lawn and watering the flower beds before he started on the harder and more time consuming tasks, he still had to sort out and clean the sheds as well as paint the bench and the shed doors, and he only had an hour and a half till his uncle came home.

Quickly he cleaned the shed putting all the tools in the correct places and sweeping all the leaves out of the shed to be put in the bin before he started the painting. At least if his uncle came home then he had done most of the jobs needed.

His uncle came home and he was not in a happy mood, today had been stressful on his Uncle and he had a pounding headache..and he was drunk, which meant trouble for Harry. He came out of the garden yelling at Harry for not finishing his chores on time and blaming Harry for the fact that his company was giving him more work!

With that he led Harry inside to start with his punishment, he started hitting him with his hands and kicking him once he had collapsed. He slowly took off his belt to whip the boy. "your fault! Ungrateful freak" he kept shouting over and over as his belt kept hitting his back. Once Vernon was eventually done and Harry was unconscious he chucked the bleeding boy back in to his cupboard. Walking in to the kitchen to see his wife "the freak isn't to come out for the next 2 days, and no meals either, he has to learn to behave and be grateful. And not even finishing his chores who does he think he is!"

And with that he stormed off to the pub and Harry Potter was still unconscious from pain and blood loss.

When Harry woke up he gave a low moan from the pain and knew this time that there was no way he was going to go back to Hogwarts alive. He wished he had told Professor Snape about the abuse when he could but it was too late now. He would never be able to see his friends again, or ride the Hogwarts express. He would miss Draco the most. Draco was his best friend and also a member if Slytherin house with him. Every holiday he would have to go to his aunt and uncles but after two weeks he would normally spend the rest with the Malfoys, but it didn't look lik eh was going to make it to two weeks this year. His uncle had never been this harsh on him for his punishments.

However what Harry did not know was that the Order of the Phoenix always had a guard watching him and they all knew he went out to the garden everyday to do chores. That day on guard happened to be Mundungus and he was asleep so he didn't notice anything worrying about the situation.

It wouldn't be for several days until help came for harry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey Guys! Got this one up for you as soon as I could! Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 2:

Harry moaned as he rolled over on to his side in the dark, his back felt like it was on fire and he was sure that his ribs were broken. His hand felt around in the dark only to feel them in two broken pieces. "looks like I wont be seeking much" he muttered to himself.

He stopped moving and slowed his breathing down so that he could focus on hearing to see what was happening within the house but there was no sound, and there wasn't any light coming in through the hatch so Harry assumed it was night time.

As harry tried to get comfy with least amount of pain he tried to remember what happened, when all his memories came rushing back to him, about the chores ad his uncle's drunken behaviour. He hated being knocked on concious because he never knew how long had passed or what the time was.

But knowing his uncle he knew that there would be more punishment than just being beaten, he just hoped it wasn't too severe.

What harry didn't know and wouldn't for days to come was that he had been on conscious for two days and in that time the Order had gotten worried. Mundungus had left to be replaced with Charlie Weasley, the second eldest weasley son, he was on watch a lot of the time as he was currently on leave from Romania, as such he knew Harry's schedule very well, when he didn't see Harry, he didn't think much but he let Severus Snape know when he came to take over watching.

Snape was hoping nothing was wrong and just assumed that maybe Harry had the day off from chores from once. His Uncle could have been feeling nice.

When he started hearing shouting he quitely crept closer to the house to hear the fight.

"MUUUMMMM!" dudley shouted

"Yes duddykins?" Pentuia said in a sickly sweet voice

"WHERES MY BREAKFAST?" Dudley bellowed "WHYS THE FREAK NOT UP YET?"  
" I have to make brekafast today duddykins, Your father taught the freak a lesson the other day and you know he isn't allowed out of the Cupboard until the weekend, and that means to cook your breakfast so you;'ll have to give me a minute to finish it off" petunia explained to her son

"But why does Potter get to laze around in his cupboard all day, Dad punished him days ago, why can't he be left in his cupboard when not doing chores? He can still do his chores without being fed" Dudley said.

Severus couldn't believe what he had heard, they were calling Harry a freak? What cupboard? Why wasn't he in a bedroom, and why would he be doing chores but not be getting food? For the rest of Severus' shift his mind was whirling with the new information that he had found out from the mornings conversation and with that in mind when he was relieved of his post he went straight to Headmaster Dumbledore.

Inside the house, none of the occupants noticed someone hovering by the window or a shadow with no body walking away back to the large tree at the end of their residents. Like Dudley had said Uncle Vernon went and woke his nephew up. "you can be punished boy! But theres no need for you to be so lazy! Get your ungrateful arse up now! You have chores to do, they'll be no food today and if all your chores aren't done there will be no food for a week!" He shouted to the boy through the door

"yes unlce Vernon," moaned Harry through the door as he slowly got himself up grimacing from the pain knowing he was going to be working slow today because of his injuries. He just hoped he didn't have a lot of chores to do.

Once in the kitchen Harry collected his list of chores from his uncle and got straight to work with an inaudible groan. There was no way he was going to get them all done, the list was impossibly long. He knew his uncle had done it in purpose just to punish him some more. However he ignored his rumbling stomach and the pain radiating from all over his body and started on his chores. It would be a long day today. Especially since uncle Vernon had the day off work and kept his piggy eyes on Harry all day.

While Harry worked his aunt was busy getting Lunch and Dinner ready for her husband and son, if she could distract them for two minutes she could give her nephew a piece of bread. Of course she didn't like the freak, but she didn't want him starving. Of course if he starved she would have to do all his chores.

Dudley thought it would be great fun to follow Harry around all day insulting him and his parents to try and get him riled up, both himself and Harry knew that if Harry said anything than he would be punished dearly. With that in mind Harry blocked everyone out and thought of his bed longingly at Hogwarts, wishing dearly he could be away from the Dursleys.

He didn't know his wish was about to become true.

Severus Snape stalked through the hogwarts corridors with his cloakc billowing out behind him as he walked. He reached the stone statue to Dumbledore's office and stood there for five minutes guessing the stupid password "old fool, changing his password again! How are we to talk to him when he won't tell us! Lemon drops? Chocolate frog? Bertie bots?" as Snape stood there and listed off every sweet he knew Dumbledore stood behind him and smiled

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbldore asked

a word headmaster, now!" severus shouted losing his calm at least

Dumbledore didnt respond just moved to the goyle which jumped aside instantly, once seated in Dumbledore's office with a cup of tea each he turned to Severus. "now Severus...what is so important?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back again with the latest instalment.

Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read and review. :)

Chapter 3:

Severus stood up and started pacing the office while trying to get his thought process sorted, h needed to get his point across to Dumbledore and he needed to do that now. He knew what Dumbledore was like and if he said the wrong thing Dumbledore would find a way to keep Harry there. "I heard a rather disturbing conversation today between the Durleys about Mr. Potter"

"go on" said Dumbledore when he saw Severus was not going to continue.

'it would seem that Mr. Potter has been locked up, he is to not be fed as a punishment and while he is being starved for punishment they still expect him to do the ridiculously long list of chores he is given. It also sounded like he was being hurt. From what I could gather he is also staying in a cupboard and not a proper bedroom."

"I see, and do you believe this to be true or maybe just a misunderstanding between relatives?" Dumbledore questioned, the twinkling in his eyes was still there but diminished.

"I believe it to be true, he was complaining because breakfast was not ready on his normal time and Potter's aunt had to explain that 'the freak' had been punished as such she was having to do it, in which they then proceeded to talk about how it was unfair that he got to laze around while being punished."

'I see' Dumbledore said again, while in deep thought 'I will change the shift patterns Severus, if you can take the next shift to see if anything is amiss, if you see or hear anything worrying then remove Harry straight away and we will deal with things in Hogwarts once we have spoke to him."

With that Dumbledore bent his head to some paperwork and severus knew he was dismissed, so turning on his heel with his robe billowing stalked down the the dungeons to work on a blood replenishing potion that Poppy needed in the infirmary.

The only reprieve that Harry got from being followed by his cousin was when he was eating which meant that his aunt had no time to slip him some food, however after the food was eaten, Petunia took to cleaning the kitchen and managed to slip a few slices of bread into the cupboard when no one was looking.

While his "family" was eating lunch Harry moved on to the jobs in the garden, at least this way he could have some time without having to see his family, and he knew Dudley wouldn't come out here afterwards because it was raining.

Harry ignoring the rain, started on his garden chores, the quicker he got it done the sooner he could be asleep. With that Harry put all thoughts out of mind and worked as fast as he could.

While still working fast it took several hours for all the garden chores to be completed because of the fact they had not been done for a couple of days.

Finally ahen they were all done harry breathed a sigh of relief, he was soaked through to the bone and very cold despite all the hard work. Slowly harry trudged inside, dreading the conversation with his uncle and just wanting to curl up in to bed.

Not knowing of the time Harry walked into the kitchen, only to see that it was dinner time for the "family" with him opening the door the entire family turned to glare at him. "boy! Who do you think you are! Making poor Tuney have to serve the food! That's your job boy and you know it. And now look making a mess after your poor aunt has had to clean it because you wouldn't! Tidy it up NOW! Then get out of those clothes and await punishment."

With dread in Harry's stomach he quickly went and got changed as to not make more mess before coming back with a dishcloth and a towel to clean up the mess he had made. After that he went and sat in his cupboard waiting till his uncle came and got him. He just wished he could roll over and sleep, he was so tired and was so sore, however he knew if his uncle came and got him and he was asleep he would just get an even bigger punishment.

Outside unknown to the occupants Severus Snape had just apparted close by, walking quickly he sat underneath the window, hidden to listen for the night for any strange noises.

Harry only had to wait for 5 minutes before his uncle came to visit him, grabbing the door open "out boy! NOW" he shouted as Harry quickly scrambled out. As soon as Harry was out of the cupboard the uncle punched him in the stomach sending him to his knees, once on the floor the uncle started kicking and punching before bringing out the belt, at that Harry started begging, his uncle paying no mind started with the belt.

Severus, sitting outside, was paying attention to what was happening inside, however so far it was silent. He had been outside for about 15 minutes before he started hearing begging whimpering and a young boys cry. With that he jumped up out of the bush and stalked into the house wand out and eyes a light. "Let go of him now muggle" severus snapped

Vernon's head slowly lifted and had a wand pointed at his face.

"why should I?" he snapped "this is my house, I can do whatever the hell I want, when I want and you can't stop me!" with that he started laughing maniacally before lowering the belt back to his nephew's back.

'I warn you not your fat walrus, you let that boy go now before I teach you just what I can do, you don't want to piss me off, i'm not the good wizards and witches you've seen before!' severus snapped before throwing a stunner and the walrus and knocking him on conscious.

With that he quickly dropped to his knees to run a medical scan over the boy "Harry.. Harry, can you hear me?.. Harry?" Severus asked while shaking his shoulder. Severus was deathly pale seeing the injuries the young boy had sustained in such a short time frame.

Quickly he took ahold of harry as carefully as he could and apparated to the outside gates of Hogwarts, running up the slope with Harry in his arms, as soon as he got into Hogwarts, he put a sonorus charm on him "ALBUS, MINERVA, POPPY! I NEED YOU IN THE HOSPITAL WING NOW!" he shouted before running off again, with the soronus charm he could hear his voice echoing over the castle as he ran up the stairs, the moving staircase's seemed to know where he wanted to go as they moved to give him the smallest distance to travel.

By the time he made it to the hospital wing though, even with the staircases help he was tired, sweating and out of breath.

"Really Severus, what is this all about" Minerva said as soon as he entered, beore stopping and seeing he was carrying someone

Dumbledore looked on sadly seeing the bundle.

Poppy just sighed, it would seem even in the summer holidays that Potter could not stay out of her infirmary.

"out!" poppy shouted "I have work to do, I will find you when I am done" and with that Poppy got to work.

"Severus, Minerva, my office if you will" and with that Dumbledore walked out with the other Professors following.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you again for your reviews, I will try and update as soon as possible, however I am starting a new job on Tuesday and I do not know when I will find time to write.**

 **Next chapter: Dumbledore's office and Harry and Snape's conversation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Chapter 4 is now up!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have a Beta!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4:

Once in Dumbledore's office, Severus resumed his pacing while getting his thoughts in order..again. He seemed to have to do that a lot when Dumbledore, Dursleys and Harry were in the same sentence.

"I did as you said Headmaster, I went and I sat under the window listening in to their conversation, at first there was nothing of any significance, just the TV playing and his pig of a cousin moaning about being hungry. However, soon after that, I heard his uncle yelling at someone, and then the cries of a child in pain, waiting no thought, I rushed in knowing that it would be Harry making those noises. I spoke to the uncle first, told him to let the child go, however he ignored me and continued to whip Harry, as such I explained, I am no good guy and with that stunned him before rushing here with Harry, his injuries were extensive and if I didn't get him to poppy soon then there was no hope for him." Severus explained, before finally sitting down

"and why didn't you heal him while you were there severus, while a potion master you are very good at healing and I happen to know that you always carry potions on you!" exclaimed Minerva

"Because Minerva there were too many injuries, it was to far out of my depth, while I know a little, I am no healer, I can heal the basic cut or bruise, but when it comes to broken bones and internal bleeding it is best to be left to the healer"

"Thank you Severus, for taking Harry out of the house when you did, if you had not noticed anything amiss I fear he would still be there, and he may not have come back alive come September" Dumbledore said gravely "However, we know have the problem of finding him a suitable guardian, while I am sure Molly would love to take him, I fear that it would cause more trouble between Harry and Ron, he never managed to get over a slytherin Harry"

"What about the Malfoy's, Harry is very good friends with Draco, you know as I do that they were spies and never followed Voldermort, Harry would get the care and attention that he needs while being with his friend" Severus asked, knowing it would be a long shot

"I'm afraid not Severus, Lucius could still be used as a spy when the time comes again, his was obviously a very quite trial, however you cannot return to being a spy as yours was a public trial.." Dumbledore wandered off deep in thought. "That's it Severus!" he exclaimed "You could become Harry's guardian, you are already his head of house, you live in the castle so Harry could get the care he needs from Poppy Pomfrey, he trusts you so he would open up to you, and you could train him when he is strong enough."

Severus while not particularly liking the idea could not find any fault with what Dumbledore had said, so reluctantly he agreed, knowing that fighting it would just take longer for it to be processed, but he would still be the guardian of the boy who lived by the end of the night.

After the conversation with Albus and Minerva, Severus walked back down to the hospital wing to check on his ward, the sight that greeted him was Harry Potter, deathly pale, bandaged all over and breathing very shallowly. "Poppy, how extensive where his injuries?" severus enquired

"Well its a miracle his still alive, he is bruised all over, his back is covered in whip marks, his left arm has been broken in three places, the fingers of his right hand are broken, his right leg was snapped cleanly in half, he has three broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung and he had internal bleeding. I have fixed his lung and stopped the bleeding, I had set his bones but cannot give him skele-grow yet, I have put a bruise paste all over as well as a antiseptic potion on his back to stop any infections. However I can do no more until he awakes and see where it is the most painful, he has a long road to recovery, however he is out of the dark" and with that Poppy walked back in to her office to finish the paper work to give to the headmaster, while Severus stood their seething at the muggles. With a brilliant thought in mind he stalked to Minerva's office.

"Minerva," Severus said as he walked in to her office "how would you like to go pay those muggles a visit?" Severus asked as he laid the list of Harry's injuries down on the table, and he knew straight away that Minerva would come with him.

"Of course Severus, we shall go tomorrow, for now Harry needs you when he wakes up, however we can not hurt them or do anything illegal.. just scare them a bit.." and with that Minerva gave him a very Cheshire smile.

Once he had finished his conversation with Minerva, Severus made his way back to the hospital ward to wait for Young Harry to wake up, Harry had been in his house for three years now, why hadn't he noticed anything, but more importantly, why didn't he tell anyone.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, good to see you awake" said severus, when he arrived at the hospital wing, "Would you like a drink Mr. Potter? Or some food? We are in need of a serious talk but I want you to be focused." Severus explained.

"Some soup please sir, and Apple juice please, not pumpkin juice" said Harry in a small voice, once severus had ordered the food and it arrived, he sat down while Harry out

"Harry...why didn't you tell anyone? We could of gotten you out earlier and could of stopped this from happening, you could of told me or Draco, or even Lucius, we all would of made sure you would never have to return there."

"i couldn't sir, what if I'd told you and then you couldn't stop me from being sent back there? Vernon would of known I'd told and than I'd get in even more trouble from breaking his rules, sir. It wasn't too bad most of the time, Aunt Petunia would always do what she could to give me food and water and she would help with the chores if she could, but some days she couldn't or I'd still get punished. On the days I would be given a long list she knew she couldn't help or id get punished for using my magic to do my chores"

"Oh, you silly child, of course we would of made sure you never went back, and for whatever reason if you did have to go back someone would of gone with you to make sure nothing happened to you child" Severus said as softly as he could.

"Professor...where shall I be staying then if I never have to return to them" Harry asked

"For the moment, I am your guardian as I am your head of house and the headmaster thinks that you would trust me more than anyone else. If you enjoy having me as a guardian we will fill out the forms to make me your legal guardian, however if you do not we will find someone else more suitable for you" Severus explained

"Oh! Thank you sir!" harry said excitedly before jumping up and hugging his professor "I'll do whatever you want me to do, I can clean and cook and I can help with your potions" Harry rambled

"Harry, Harry child shh, you do not need to do any jobs you know we have the house elfs for that, all you need to do is keep your bedroom clean, the house elfs we not be cleaning that for you, however if you wish you can help me make potions."

After that Harry and Severus chatted until it was time for his potions again, after that Harry fell back asleep, while Severus sat there just looking down at his young ward.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!

Just wanted to say sorry about not updating recently,

My laptop broke and I have only just got it fixed. I've also started my new job so i don't really have a lot of time recently.

However I aim to have a new chapter up tomorrow, and then i'll try and get one up every few days after that!

Thank you my faithful readers! :)


End file.
